


Better Than Nothing

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guarding the Pandorica, he'll take whatever company he can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 57

"Bored to death, are you?" Amy twists a strand of her hair around her finger and smirks at him. "You always told me and Mels that was medically impossible."

Of course it's not really Amy; she's been locked in the Pandorica for the past thousand years, waiting for her younger self to bring her back to life. But he's not going to hold that against the hallucination.

The Doctor warned him that he'd go mad, and he suppose he has. But if that means that he has even a hallucinatory Amy to keep him company, he's not about to complain.


End file.
